Knights of Arus
by Black Lion 01
Summary: Voltron/Pokemon/Power Rangers crossover. 7 highschoolers and 3 young adults find out that they are from Planet Arus, and that they must live up to their families' legacy to defend their world from the forces of Doom. This is my version of the Voltron anime with major twists. Also, this is my first story, so please, no flames. CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
1. The Arrival and Obtaining the Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron in any way. The only thing I own is the Pokemon Power Ranger team!** **I also do not own Pokemon or the creatures that give the team their powers.**

 **Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction story! I have been watching the 1984 Voltron Lion Force series and this is my own version of it with major twists!**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 1: The Arrival and obtaining the power

It was another day on Earth for everyone, but for some of us it would change their lives forever. I am Dylan Smith, a student at a local high school in the United States, Tennessee area. It was just another day at the office for me, school was just as boring as it always is, but at least I have some friends to hang out with whenever I have the chance.

Everyone at school was just heading to the cafeteria for lunch when I felt something a bit weird, when I got to the cafeteria, I just vanished.

When I reappeared I was at a place that I recognized very well, but I thought it was impossible. I was standing in the old Castle of Lions on the distant planet of Arus.

"Where are we Dylan" I heard a voice ask me. When I turned around, I saw that I wasn't alone in this. Along with me were nine other people, but not just any people, but some of my best friends and a couple of family members.

"I believe we are in a place called the castle of lions on Planet Arus" I answered to Lacee, the voice from before. We were all taken out of our thoughts when a new voice only I was familiar with spoke up, "Welcome young ones"

When we turned to the stairs leading to a higher level of the castle, we saw the ruler of Planet Arus herself, Princess Allura.

"I know you all have lots of questions about why you are here, but we have some important business to take care of, especially you brother" We all turned around to see who she was talking to, but I noticed that when she said brother, she was referring to me.

"I'm sorry princess, but there is no way that I am your brother. I have a family on Earth that I need to get back to" I tried explaining to her, but she does not believe that. "I know it is hard to believe, but the families you have come from are not your real families" We tried denying everything she told us, but she was still going on about it. That is, until another voice that only I was familiar with broke through our thoughts "She speaks the truth, my prince" The voice belonged to Coran, Princess Allura's royal advisor. But me, a prince? That's impossible.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am not a prince Coran. I have been raised on Earth my whole life" I tried to explain to him that I was not the prince of Arus, but Allura decided to cut in again "Dylan, have you ever wondered if you are really related to your family on Earth?" She does make a valid point, I am very different compared to my other family members.

"What about the others? I'm sure they don't have families here" "In fact, they do Dylan, your friends here are pure Arusian blood, just like you" Allura has shined the light on all of us, our true origins revealed, but there was one thing I needed to do first "Could you take me to Father's tomb sister? I heard his spirit still lives in this castle" "Of course brother, follow me"

And with that, I followed Allura to the royal crypt, where father's tomb lies. As soon as we got there, father was waiting for us. "Welcome home my son" I never thought I would hear those words from King Alfor of Arus, but he is my father, of course he would say that.

"It's good to be home father, but I have a question, why now? Why all of a sudden have you brought me and my friends here after we pretty much spent our entire lives on Earth with people who were not our actual relatives?"

"To answer your question Dylan, I sent you and your friends to Earth when you were very young. With the war with Zarkon going on I knew you and your friends would be obvious targets for Zarkon to destroy. I just wanted to keep you safe. The same could be said about your friends' parents."

"I understand your concern father. Any parent would've done what you did to keep their child safe"

"As for why you are here Dylan, you will need to gather your friends and bring them here"

"I understand father, since I'm sure this concerns them as well"

With that said, I went back to the main room where the others were waiting.

"Dylan, is it true what she said" Leslie asked.

"Yes it is partner, it is. We are all pure Arusian blood. My father is actually waiting for us, I'll explain why we were on Earth later"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get down to the crypt" classic AJ, always so eager.

"Alright guys, let's rock and roll"

The others were just as surprised when they saw King Alfor before us.

"Now that you all are here, you are here for a great and noble cause, the protection of our world. Thousands of years ago, ten sabers were forged from ten great creatures you know as Pokemon. The Pokemon that have created these sabers are said to be the strongest ones that have set foot on this planet. Brave warriors managed to use the sabers to bring peace to our world, they are known as the Knights of Arus. They also have a different name in Terran culture, Power Rangers Pokemon Force. The powers have been passed down for generations, and now it's time for you to obtain these powers and defend our world once again"

That is when a light suddenly lit up. What the light showed was a stone that holds all ten sabers. They look almost identical to the Quasar Sabers from Lost Galaxy, but the symbols are different as well as the design. Each saber has a different legendary pokemon for it's symbol: Reshiram, Zekrom, Mew, Articuno, Mewtwo, Zapdo, Moltres, Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. The blades themselves have a design that resembles each element of the team.

"Mary Maden, you have the powers of the water lord Kyogre at your disposal. The power of this pokemon will wash your foes away in more ways than one. You shall be known as the Sapphire Ranger"

That is when Ally tried finding her saber, I helped her find the right symbol and once we found her saber she started to glow in a bright dark blue light.

"Tony Howard, you have the powers of the land lord Groudon at your disposal. The power of this pokemoon will shake the very foundation of this planet if not used properly. You shall be known as the Crimson Ranger"

Tony found his stone with my assistance, and as soon as he reached his stone he started to glow in a crimson light.

"Christian Pearce, you have the powers of the sky lord Rayquaza at your disposal. The power of this pokemon keeps the ozone layer for our planet balanced, so use it wisely. You shall be known as the Green Ranger"

Christian didn't need my help and easily found his saber. Once he found it, he began to glow in a green light.

"Andrew Gallagher, you have the powers of the bird of fire Moltres inside of you. The fire inside you will give you strength, just like the sun gives Moltres his strength. You shall be known as the Red Ranger"

Just like with Christian, AJ was already familiar with his symbol and easily found his saber and started to glow in a red light when he found it.

"Leslie Webber, you have the powers of the bird of lightning Zapdos inside of you. The powers of this pokemon is sure to give a shock to your enemies, and I am sure it is more than willing to work with you. You shall be known as the Yellow Ranger"

I helped Les find her saber and once we found the right symbol, she started to glow in a yellow light.

"Zachery Miller, you have the power of the being of genetics Mewtwo inside of you. The power of this pokemon is strong, but I warn you, it has a savage heart. You shall be known as the Gray Ranger"

Zach was familiar with the Mewtwo symbol and was able to find it easily. Once he found it, he started to glow in a gray light.

"Alex Beene, you have the powers of the bird of ice inside of you. Once you use this power on your foes, they will be sent to a new ice age. You shall be known as the Blue Ranger"

I helped Alex find his saber. Once he found it, he began to glow in a bright blue light.

"Lacee Myers, you have the powers of the being of new species Mew inside you. It maybe small in size, but it knows every pokemon move of every pokemon type. You shall be known as the Pink Ranger"

"Oh great, one of my least favorite colors" Lacee complained.

"Don't worry partner, the color may seam silly, but trust me, it will be a great benefit to the team"

I showed her the symbol of her saber and she began to glow in a pink light.

"Ryan Hootan, you have the powers of the dragon of ideals Zekrom. The power of this dragon is beyond comprehension with the high voltage. You shall be known as the Black Ranger"

I showed Ryan the symbol for his saber and he started glowing in a black light. That leaves only my saber.

"Dylan Smith, my son, you have the power of the dragon of truth Reshiram. The power of this dragon is the strongest of all the sabers, which makes you the team's leader. You shall be known as the White Ranger"

I went up to my saber and began to glow in a white light. Since I was the last one, we all pulled our sabers from the stone and we all felt a surge of power flow through us. The surge was our first morph, although it was unofficial (it'll make sense the further we go into the story), our suits consisted of the seal of Arus on our belt buckles, our pokemon symbols on the left side of our chests, and our helmets have the head sculpt of our individual Pokemon.

"Guys, this is the next chapter of our lives. If we fail to defend Arus, I'm sure Zarkon would make Earth his next target. We must prevent that. THE UNIVERSE'S DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!! POWER RANGERS"

"POKEMON FORCE" the others finished.

Zarkon has already taken everything from the people. They have no hope. It's up to me and my friends to stop this madness and defeat the forces of Doom once and for all.

 **Well, there is the first chapter in my story. Please RR, because review are always welcome, just no hatred please.**


	2. Reinforcements Arrive

**Here is the second chapter folks. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 2: Reinforcements Arrive

So far, we are adjusting to our new lives on Arus. Everyday we would either train to get strong physically and get the hang of our new abilities or meditate in the undestroyed garden to get our minds focused. But right now, I was as mad as heck and I decided to take it out on the punching bags in the training area. Just an hour ago Coran and Allura called me and the others into the Control Room to discuss what life on Arus has been like before we arrived.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was doing my morning routine of doing some stretches before I train with the holograms of foot soldiers when suddenly, the PA system went off._

 _"Dylan, you are needed in the Control Room" it was Allura._

 _"Can it wait sister? I'm in the middle of my stretches"_

 _"No brother, it's urgent"_

 _So I abandoned my daily training for the day and went to Control. It's an impressive display of technology and cleverly hidden by a secret door disguised as a painting. When I got there the other rangers and Coran were there as well._

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _"Dylan, before you overreact, Coran has something to tell you and the other rangers"_

 _"Now, you all know the reason you were sent to Earth, but what King Alfor left out was the after effects the war had on our planet. The attacks destroyed everything but this palace. Most of the people were taken as slaves, but those who escaped are hiding in the hills. They have become like hunted animals afraid to come out"_

 _It was one thing that Zarkon killed our parents in battle, but taking most of our people as slaves crosses the line. With that knowledge in my system, I screamed and a stream of fire burst out with it raising the temperature in the room by at least ten degrees._

 _"Feel better" Leslie asked._

 _"Yes. As a matter of fact I do"_

 _"I think I might know what caused that Dylan"_

 _"I don't care right now Ryan. Right now, I need to clear my head"_

 _End Flashback:_

That outburst that I had took even me by surprise. It was so sudden that a steady stream of fire would just burst out of my system whenever I'm mad or upset. I get the feeling whenever our emotions get out of control, so do our individual powers. The fire could be a side effect from my own power, since I now pocess the Reshiram power.

After a few more minutes, I decided to give the punching bags a break. I have a feeling that the only way my mind will truly be replenished of positive thoughts, I should meditate in the garden. Another reason for the stress is that things around here have been like a roller coaster since we got here. Nothing has happened yet, but anything could happen at anytime.

While I was meditating, I got a strange sensation flowing through my veins. It's as if I had recieved a new power to transfer part of my spirit to a certain location, like I was having a vision in a crystal ball or something. The vision showed that 5 Earth pilots from Galaxy Garrison were trying to help the people restore the planet before we got here. They ended up being captured by one of Zarkon's ships that stayed behind to mop up more people for his slave force. The ship was taken and the men inside were forced to eject.

At first, I thought I was crazy, then I realized there had to be a connection. I mean, a guys can't just have some weird visions while meditating at any random time.

A couple hours later, while I was in the middle of my meditation, I had yet another vision. This time it showed the 5 crew members escaping Zarkon's slave pits. But they were shot down by one of Zarkon's pursuit ships and they were heading straight for Arus. I was about to react when I noticed that the lion monument outside shot a beam of energy and saved them from destruction.

The rangers, Coran, Allura, and I rushed out to the balcony to see what happened. Of course, I knew what happened. It wasn't long until one of the rangers figured it out.

"Do you know anything about this Dylan?" Leslie asked. The other rangers were asking too, so I had no choice.

"Indeed I do partner. I had a couple of visions while I was meditating. The first one was a ship being shot down and the crew were taken as slaves by Zarkon. The second one showed that they escaped and got shot down again, but this time over Arus"

"Oh my God. That is awful brother. How did you even see those visions anyway?" Allura asked.

"I think it might have something to do with my powers. I did some research on past teams that came before us and the white ranger always had strange visions of the enemy's next move. I thought it was only a legend until now"

"Well, since the monument saved them, they might be coming down here. We better be in the front waiting for them" AJ recommended.

"I agree. We must be ready for anything team" the other rangers agreed with the plan.

A few hours later we found ourselves in the entrance of the castle, since we all had a feeling that the five strangers would probably show up here after that crash landing.

After a few more minutes, the main doors of the castle opened up and the five crew members from my visions walked slowly inside. Once they were all inside, Lacee and Zach used their psychic abilities to shut and lock the main door, trapping them. They then started banging on the door trying to get out.

"GET US OUT" shouted the member in the jacket.

"Stand back. Give me room" declared the big one.

That is when Coran decided to make himself known using a candle as a light source in the shadows.

"You cannot escape" he declared.

"Who's there?" the member with the mullet demanded.

Once they saw the candle, they saw it as a means to get on the defensive and pointed spears, which I assume they got from the people in the caves, right at Coran.

"You are strangers to Planet Arus" Coran said.

"And we'd be glad to leave. Just open up" demanded the small crew member with glasses.

"We trust no strangers"

That is when I decided to make myself known.

"The five of you have no idea about what happened here. Our people have been attacked by the ruthless King Zarkon"

"All your defences destroyed?" the one in the jacket asked.

"Everything, but a mighty robot and 10 powerful warriors with a vast arsenal of weapons"

"You mean Voltron and the Knights of Arus?" asked the one with the mullet.

"Now we are getting somewhere. Are you a scientist?" asked the jacket one again.

"Coran was the castle diplomat and I am the prince of this planet. But now we are keepers of these ruins"

"Do you know the secret of Voltron? Tell us! We can help save your planet" demanded the mullet man.

"This planet was once known as the most beautiful in the Diamond Galaxy. Our people lived in peace and prospered. We were never war minded, but scientists developed scientific weapons of defence. Then one day, the ships of the evil King Zarkon swarmed in without warning. The attacks managed to destroy everything but this palace. Most of our people were taken as slaves, but those who escaped are hiding in the hills. They have become like hunted animals afraid to come out"

"But they shot at us" said the mullet man, I'm just going to call him the commander since he appears to be the one in charge.

"Forgive them, they feared you were part of Zarkon's brutal forces"

"I hate to say it, but Zarkon's fleet will be back after us. We just escaped from his slave dungeons" said the commander.

"I know, I had a vision when you were captured and when you escaped. Zarkon will never give up"

"And neither will we" declared the big one.

"I will do all I can to assist you, and I'm sure you will have the blessing of her royal highness, and my sister, Princess Allura"

Allura was on the upstairs level the whole time this event was taking place, she was just hidden until now. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew some of the men were gawking her because of her looks.

"Sister, these five brave explorers have come to help us in the war against Zarkon"

"Who wouldn't want to help her" I heard from behind me.

"Don't get any ideas. Allura, Coran, and I are the only surviving members of the royal court and we are determined to defeat the evil Zarkon and restore her to glory"

"What are your names?" Allura asked as soon as she got down.

"I'm Keith, the commander" said the dude with the mullet.

"My name is Sven" replied the Norwegian of the group.

"Lance" declared the one in the jacket.

"I'm Hunk" said the big guy.

"They call me Pidge" said the small one.

"Welcome to our poor planet. My brother has told you what a beautiful place Arus once was. I'm just glad our father is no longer alive to see it in ruins" That is when I noticed the sadness in her eyes as tears began to leak out of her eyes "It would break his great, noble heart. He loved this world and was a kind and gentle ruler. Zarkon destroyed everything but his memory"

"But our king left us Voltron and the powers of the Knights of Arus. We already have the Knights, if he was alive he would know how to revive the mighty robot" said Coran.

"We know about the legend of Voltron. That's why we're here" said Hunk.

"We'll help save you and your people" said Lance.

"You said you had Voltron" said Pidge.

"We do and we don't" said Coran.

"Which is it" asked Keith.

"When Zarkon attacked we sent Voltron and the Knights of Arus into action immediately. But after Zarkon slaughtered all the knights in that time, he sent his old witch Haggar to work her most powerful evil. She changed herself into a beautiful space goddess and lured Voltron close, then sent an enormous charge of destructive energy into him. She didn't succeed in destroying him, but she broke him up into five seperate units and sent them plunging back to the grounds. The five parts came falling down as mechanical lions. Each one a fighting machine, but only one-fifth as strong as the mighty Voltron. Each lion buried itself into a different part of our planet as it landed. Without Voltron and the Knights to come to our aid, Zarkon was able to crush us. Although we still have Voltron scattered in five parts like sleeping lions, we don't have King Alfor, who knew the secret to Voltron. He would've known how to reessemble the five lions" Coran explained.

"Voltron is loved by all good people, and feared by evil" said Sven.

"And if we could locate those parts, we could operate them. There's five of us" Keith declared.

"When we form Voltron no evil will harm you again" Pidge said.

"Sister our prayers are answered. From this moment on, you five shall be known as the Voltron Force, or Power Rangers Lion Force"

"I wasn't told about this" Lance complained.

"Along with the power of the Lions themselves, there is a very special morpher for each of them" I explained.

It was that moment that the other rangers decided to come out of hiding.

"Since you all introduced yourselves, it's only fair that my team does the same. I'm Dylan, prince of Arus and the White Reshiram Ranger" I introduced myself.

"I'm Ryan Hootan, the Black Zekrom Ranger" said Ryan.

"My name is Lacee Myers, the Pink Mew Ranger, not my color by the way" said Lacee.

"I'm Alex Beene, the Blue Articuno Ranger" said Alex.

"The name's Zachery Miller, the Gray Mewtwo Ranger" said Zach.

"My name is Leslie Webber, the Yellow Zapdos Ranger" said Leslie.

"They call me AJ Gallagher, the Red Moltres Ranger" said AJ.

"I'm Christian Pearce, the Green Rayquaza Ranger" said Christian.

"I'm Tony Howard, the Crimson Groudon Ranger" said Tony.

"And finally, my name is Mary Maden, the Sapphire Kyogre Ranger" said Ally.

After all the introductions were made, we made our way upstairs to the secret door to the control room.

"We managed to preserve our control room. Watch"

After Coran said that, he pressed a button on the painting and the secret door opened up to reveal the massive control room.

"This is our control room" Allura said.

"Fantastic" Pidge said.

"Would be nice if we had something to control" Hunk joked.

Coran then approached the space explorers with a box in his hands.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"Your morphers" Coran answered.

The space explorers took the morphers out of the box and each one morphed into the color of their respective lion they represent: Keith in black, Lance in red, Sven in blue, Hunk in yellow, and Pidge in green.

"Ah that's good, both ranger teams in action again" Coran said.

"Show us where those lions are" Keith demanded.

"I'll answer this one Coran. The black lion, which forms the body of Voltron, is on top of the lion monument. The red lion lies hidden beneath the fiery lava of the volcano. The green lion is hidden deep in the forest. Somewhere at the bottom of the lake, the blue lion is resting. And the yellow lion is hidden out on the sands of the desert. We have underground tunnels to all of them, and for those who knows the magic formula, they can be made to unite like this"

I then ran a simulation of all five of the Voltron lions combining to form the mighty robot, it was then that an image of Voltron appeared in all his glory.

"Your team Keith, as well as mine are the saviors of Arus. The people have no other hope. We must take our places in the five lion ships and ten pokemon zords to form mighty Voltron and the Pokemo Megazords, kings of robots, Defenders of the Universe."

 **That's the end of chapter 2. As usual, please RR. Reviews are always welcome, just no hatred please.**


	3. First Fight as Rangers

**The first two chapters were a success. I hope you all enjoy chapter three. Once again, disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 3: First Fight as Rangers

As we were all standing in the control room watching as Zarkon destroyed parts of our planet once again, I was starting to lose control of my powers again.

"Guys, I think it might be best if I don't watch this right now" I said to the others.

With that said, I went back to my quarters to listen to some music on Youtube (Yes Arus has Internet too). As the song was playing, I began to calm down, like the spirit of Reshiram is somehow connected with these songs. Suddenly, I received another image of Zarkon's plan

 _Image:_

 _"I want the Voltron Force captured immediately. Destroy every tree, every living thing if you must, but find them. Find them" that is when I got a real good look at Zarkon, he was even more hideous than he was in the show._

 _Image End:_

I opened my eyes in a cold sweat to someone shaking my shoulder. When my vision cleared, it turns out that the person shaking my shoulder was Leslie, turns out she got a bit worried and decided to come check on me!

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I had another vision Les, it's bad. I now know about Zarkon's plan, finding the Voltron Force, and to destroy every living thing in order to find them"

Leslie let out a gasp of surprise, but we couldn't let something like this image stop us.

"Les, gather the rangers, time to put our powers to the test"

"Got it Dylan"

15 minutes later

"Alright guys, I know we did not have much time for training, but Zarkon is here and he is willing to go at any lengths to capture any of us for his slave force, it's time to fight back"

My team got the inspiration they needed and with that, we left the castle to fight off the army of robots.

When we arrived, the army was pretty large, but I have seen ranger teams fight armies larger than this. "Alright team, this is the official test of our powers, let's do it" "RIGHT" "IT'S MORPHING TIME, POKEMON MORPHERS READY"

With the movements for morphing that we learned from my father, we began to get in sync.

"ENERGIZE, HA"

And again, the surge of power we first felt flowed through us.

"UNLEASH THE POWER"

And with that, we stood fully morphed, each in our individual colors and the royal crest of the castle of lions on our belt buckles. Our helmets had the look of our individual pokemon power, as well as our sabers attached to our sides, just like our first time when we first pulled out the sabers.

"DRAGON OF TRUTH, POKEMON WHITE"

"DRAGON OF IDEALS, POKEMON BLACK"

"BEING OF NEW SPECIES, POKEMON PINK"

"BIRD OF ICE, POKEMON BLUE"

"BEING OF GENETICS, POKEMON GRAY"

"BIRD OF LIGHTNING, POKEMON YELLOW"

"BIRD OF FIRE, POKEMON RED"

"LORD OF THE SKIES, POKEMON GREEN"

"LORD OF THE LAND, POKEMON CRIMSON"

"LORD OF THE SEAS, POKEMON SAPPHIRE"

"THE UNIVERSE'S DEFENDERS WILL NEVER SURRENDER!!! POWER RANGERS"

"POKEMON FORCE"

That seemed to catch the army's attention because they were starting to fire on us. We unsheathed our sabers and went down to the battlefield to tear the army in two. Turns out that these robots are like Hydra from the Greek mythology, you take one out, two more take its place.

"Guys, we need to take it up to the next level" The other rangers agreed and we started concentrating our powers so that our real weapons would appear.

"RESHIRAM DEFENDER"

"ZEKROM DEFENDER"

"MEW BOW"

"ARTICUNO LANCE"

"MEWTWO AXE"

"ZAPDOS DAGGERS"

"MOLTRES SWORD"

"RAYQUAZA STAFF"

"GROUDON SHIELD"

"KYOGRE FIGHTING FINS"

The real battle was beginning and our new weapons worked their magic. Half the army was nearly gone, but we need some more power.

"Guys, we have to use our finishing moves to put an end to these guys once and for all"

"But Dylan, it's too risky right now" Leslie said

"Les, we have no choice, if we don't we are toast"

"Alright Dylan, I trust you"

"RESHIRAM DEFENDER SETTING 7, FUSION FLARE"

"ZEKROM DEFENDER SETTING 6, FUSION BOLT"

"WEAPONS COMBINE, POKEMON POWER BLASTER"

"COMBINE, ELEMENTAL STRIKER"

"FIRE" all four of our attacks made contact with the remains of the army and just as I predicted, they were vanquished. At first, we thought our job was over, that is until Coran contacted us through our morphers

"Rangers, Zarkon has released one of his robeasts, only four of the five lions have been activated, so only eight of you can summon your zords"

Father told us that all of our zords are connected to the lions of Voltron, the Reshiram and Zekrom zords are connected to the black lion, the Moltres and Groudon zords are connected to the red lion, the Mew and Mewtwo zords are connected to the green lion, the Articuno and Kyogre zords are connected to the blue lion, and the Zapdos and Rayquaza zords are connected to the yellow lion.

"Alright guys, this is just like the anime, the black lion is the one that is missing in action, so Ryan and I will have to remain here, the rest of you summon your zords and try your hardest to take down this robeast"

"Dylan, what are you and Ryan going to do, you might get hit by accident by our zords"

AJ did have a valid point, Ryan and I would be crushed, so I had an idea.

"Don't worry red, Ryan and I are heading back to the castle to monitor the battle from the control room. Now, I hate to rush you guys, but the robeast will be here any minute, so you might want to summon your zords"

"Alright Dylan, as your second in command, I will take control from here"

I made Leslie my second in command just in case I could not fight or summon my zord.

"Alright Les, go for it"

"Alright team let's call the pokemon zords."

"POKEMON ZORDS, DESCEND"

Our pokemon zords live on an island in the sky that is actually a bit similar to the Animarium from the Wild Force season. Once the team made the call, eight of the ten pokemon zords descended down to the grounds to take on the robeast.

"Alright Dylan, we will try whatever we can to take this robeast down, you and Ryan get back to the castle"

"Alright Les, good luck"

Back at Castle Control

Ryan and I were watching the battle from the main monitor of the control room, it wasn't going well. With the absence of the black lion, the remaining four lions were taken down easy.

"Guys don't give in to this monster, I know you can do it"

I tried encouraging the others, but just like with the lions, the zords were knocked out of the sky (except for the Groudon zord, which is a zord that can only walk on the ground) and were now lying motionless on the Arusian surface, the rangers out cold inside. Well, most of them were unconscious, Coran was about to call in a report to Galaxy Garrison when a voice came over the communication system.

"Castle Control, come in, does anyone read me?"

 **Who could the voice belong to, could it be one of the rangers, or a trick by Zarkon? Find out next time on, The Knights of Arus. Please remember to RR.**


	4. The 5th Key and First Victory

**Howdy y'all, I am back once more to update The Knights of Arus, chapter four is up, hope you all enjoy it.**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 4: The 5th Key and First Victory

"I repeat, does anyone read me" I knew that voice very well, it was Leslie.

"Les, it's so good to hear your voice, how is everyone"

"I am good Dylan, guys, how are you holding up?"

"I am fine Leslie" of course Lacee would reply first.

"I'm good" replied Alex.

"Same here" Zach replied.

"That monster sure packs a wallop" AJ commented.

"We could have used some help" said Christian. "And you will get that help Christian"

"I'm fine" replied Tony.

"We would be a whole lot tougher when you and Ryan activate your zords" said Ally "Once we find the fifth key to the black lion, Ryan and I will be fighting with you guys"

Just then, the door to castle control opens and Pidge stumbles in, weak. I was wondering when he actually left, but no time for that.

"The small one has returned" Coran announced.

"Pidge" Allura cried.

That is when Pidge stumbled into the room and rolled over to the bottom of the ramp. The four of us ran over to him to help him out. Once he woke up, Allura gave him a glass of water to help with his hydration levels. We explained to him that his friends tried to rescue him, but they have not returned, which caused him to overreact a little. That is, until we heard another noise on the communication system, sounded like snoring.

"That's Hunk, snoring! Come in Hunk, your transmitter must be turned on you big dummy. I know you are alive now, come in. Keith! Lance! Sven! Someone answer" Pidge kept trying to reach his team until finally he got a response

"Is that you Pidge" It was Keith.

"It's me, great to see that you are okay"

"Alive and well, no thanks to robeast" Keith tried to lighten the mood.

"Hello" exclaimed a Norwegian voice

"Hi Sven"

"Ugh, that monster sure packs a wallop" exclaimed Lance.

"Ha, my red ranger said the exact same thing Lance" I told him.

"Yeah, but we are tougher" Pidge said with confidence.

"Aaahh, we'd be a lot tougher when we find that missing key"

"And once the key is found, you guys could form Voltron and my team and I can form our megazords" because of all the excitement, Pidge leapt to the air and fell on the floor, which caused Allura to almost panic.

"I promise to never go out alone again. I'm so happy I don't know whether to laugh or cry"

"We are on our way back Pidge" exclaimed Keith.

"Leslie, send the zords back to the Pokemarium, they need to rest until it's time for round two"

"Got it Dylan"

With that said, the lions and zords rose out from under the dirt they were buried in and the zords flew back to the Pokemarium and the lions flew back here. Pidge decided to play a trick on his comrades and decided to stay up on the dais as it rose up to allow the rest of the force into the castle. When the Voltron force returned, they were looking all over for Pidge, having no idea that he was right above them.

"Pidge?" Hunk called out.

"I'll bet he's hiding" Lance accused.

"Princess, do you know where Pidge is, is this some sort of a joke?" Keith asked my sister.

Pidge was smiling, happy that his joke was working.

"Pidge has a funny sense of humor" Keith pointed out, that is when Allura pointed up to the dais and when Keith turned around, Pidge jumped on his friends. They all fell to the floor with the amount of force.

"I got back before you by using my head" Pidge teased his teammates.

"Knock it off" Keith retorted, knocking Pidge to the floor with just his finger. Despite our defeat, we all had a good laugh at that, even the rangers were laughing when they return.

The mood went down when Sven asked "Have you found the missing key to the fifth lion yet?"

We gave a sad no, we were so focused on the battle we forgot all about finding the key to the black lion.

"Yurak's robots are getting ready to attack" Keith pointed out.

"And this is for that ugly monster" Hunk mentioned.

He was right, the zords alone didn't even make a scratch in the armor it had on, even with the lions' help.

"If only we could form Voltron and you and your team could form your megazords" Sven seemed like he was desperate, I wouldn't blame him.

"We got to find the key to the main lion" Pidge pointed out. With that, I told the rangers to look everywhere in the castle to find that key, and we all split up to search for the key.

A few hours later

"We checked everywhere in the castle at least twice" Keith pointed out. He was right, we searched high and low for that key and couldn't find it anywhere. "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

"Maybe we should check my father's coffin that is where it is supposed to be"

So we went down to my father's tomb and opened up the glass covering of his coffin. That just resulted in failure since the key was clearly not there.

"Okay, we looked. The key is still not here" Lance pointed out the obvious. The other rangers already headed back to control and I was about to do the same myself when I heard Hunk yell.

"Hey! There is a hole in the wall here"

"Looks like a mouse hole" exclaimed Lance.

Keith examined the hole and it was indeed a mouse hole "No question about it. These are some special mice."

"That is pure solid rock" Sven exclaimed in shock. I was about to reply, but Pidge beat me to it.

"Hey those are my friends the space mice"

"Space mice?" Keith asked, totally confused. Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this.

"I saw them when we first came here and I saw them down below again today. I fell down and they ran right over me, one even yelled at me from their hole"

"You dreamed it" Lance accused.

"If they like rocks maybe they ate the key"

That is when I had enough and headed out of the tomb to the control room "Allura I have some bad news to report"

"What is it?"

"The Voltron Force are going to trap your little friends. You might want to get down to their home and release them"

"They better release them!"

"Allura, I know you are mad, but calm down, I will try to talk them out of it. You can even watch just in case it does not work out"

"Alright"

A few minutes later Allura and I went to where the mice lived only to see that they were being interrogated by the Voltron Force. When we saw Pidge yelling at one of the mice, Allura had enough.

"Stop! What are you doing to those poor mice"

"I had a feeling you guys would do this, turns out I was right"

Allura exclaimed that the mice have always been her friends ever since she was a little girl. Once she told them that she demanded that they let them go.

"I know they are your friends, but…" Keith stopped midsentence.

"We think they may have stolen the missing key" Sven finished.

"What" with my sixth sense with animals, I got the answers I needed, and turns out that Allura can communicate with them as well.

"They said it was pretty and took it to their nest for a good luck charm"

"Well tell them it brought them some luck" Keith began.

"Because we will let them go if they bring us the key right away" Sven finished.

"It's a deal" Allura agreed.

So I gathered the rangers and told them to meet up with the Voltron Force to receive the last key.

When we arrived, the mice handed Allura an object that looked like some kind of symbol. She handed it to Coran for analysis and the object took the form of a key.

"Yes this is it! Voltron and the Pokemon Megazords shall live again"

A while later

We were back in the control room as Yurak's robots were attacking Arus once again.

"Zarkon has gone mad" exclaimed Keith.

"This time Zarkon means to destroy our entire planet" Allura was worried and I wouldn't blame her. This is my world now and I will defend it with my life.

"Alright team, we need to summon the zords when all five lions are activated"

"No it's too dangerous! You've never tried it before" Coran tried to stop us.

"Come on Coran! We have to go"

"I am sorry! I am only concerned about your safety"

"None of us are safe while we just sit here and those lasers keep blasting"

We all gave Coran our determined looks but it was Allura that gave the order "Go now! We need Voltron and the Megazords" we all cheered at her determination and trust in us "Please return safely" I knew that was coming!

When the dais rose up to allow the Voltron Force to get to their lions my team went to the front gates to summon our zords.

"ENERGIZE"

"POKEMON ZORDS DESCEND"

This time all ten of the zords came down from the Pokemarium and I have to admit, they were very impressive! Once I got into the Reshiram zord I noticed that there was a slot for my saber.

"Dylan, put your saber into the slot. That will give you control over the zord" Leslie gave me the instructions that I needed.

"SABER LOCKED"

We all gave the robeast everything we had, but even with all of the lions and zords, we are not taking it down.

"Guys, we need the megazords now"

"ALRIGHT"

"RESHIRAM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"ZEKROM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"POKEMON MEGAZORD! ZORDS COMBINE"

"ELEMENT MEGAZORD! ZORDS COMBINE"

With that said, our megazords were awakened and Voltron was restored! The robeast was still putting up a fight, but a good workout is just what we needed.

"Alright guys, we need to finish this job"

"FORM POKEMON SABERS"

The way our sabers appeared was pretty similar to how Voltron's Blazing Sword appeared, but instead of just giving out a command, we had to take our sabers out of the socket!

"POKEMON SABERS! FINAL STRIKE"

All five robots attacked the robeast at once and when it was all over, the monster was no more than a pile of scrap metal.

"We did it guys"

 **That is it for chapter four! I know I left it off in a weird way, but I am trying to stick with how it was in the anime!Please remember to R and R!**


	5. Allura Joins the Battle

Knights of Arus

Chapter 5: Allura Joins the Battle

After our first victory against Zarkon, we had to do whatever we can to help the people of our planet rebuild their homes. Leslie and I were back at the castle with Allura and Sven to get some kind of device set up while the others tried to get the people of Arus to come out of hiding. Unfortunately, before any of this happened, I had yet another vision of Zarkon's evil plan.

 _Flashback/Image:_

 _I was back in Castle Doom again and was listening in on the plan from our enemies._ _"This is your last warning, I want Voltron destroyed! You did it once witch, breaking him into five pieces, now Voltron is back more powerful than ever! And to make it worst, those ten young Arusians now have the ten Pokemon Sabers and the Megazords! I want the Voltron Force and the Pokemon Rangers captured, I will teach them to defy Zarkon!"_

 _Than the cat suddenly reacted._

 _"I don't need your opinion! And bring me the prince and princess, understand?"_

 _Zarkon is wanting my sister and myself as well as the Voltron Force and my team. I was wanting to get out of this vision, but I had to listen in to their plans._

 _"Yes sire, Voltron and the Megazords will be destroyed and the young ones enslaved" said Haggar._

 _"How?"_

 _"I have a new evil plan you'll love" this is what I was waiting for "Choose your best robot gladiator and I will change him into a monster stronger than Voltron and the Megazords_ "

 _"It had better work, and fast"_

 _End Flashback/Image:_

That image has struck me to my very core. I know that Zarkon is going to be down here soon with his new robeast, I just don't know when. Until then, I would have to remain on my guard and be ready for when he does show up.

A little while later, everyone else came up to the rooftop where we were working at with a negative look on their faces.

"Sorry. No one is willing to come out"

"Our people are terrified and I don't blame them. I mean, they lost almost everything all because of Zarkon" I was close to my limit, but I managed to cool down enough that I wouldn't hurt my friends.

"Why don't we attack Zarkon for once before he attacks us?" Hunk asked.

"Voltron and the Megazords don't attack anyone. They're the defenders" Allura has a valid point.

With every ranger team that I have seen, they don't make the first move, they always defend the innocent. Only using their weapons for defense.

Coran decided to take that opportunity to put his own thoughts into the conversation.

"I fear he wants us all his slaves, and he will be back soon because the slaves he desires most are Princess Allura and Prince Dylan"

Keith looked like he was going to blow his top off.

"If he so much as lays a hand on them I'll…"

"Keith, I can take care of myself, it's Allura we should protect"

Before anyone else could say anything, one of Allura's little friends came in running, and I have a feeling it's not very pleasant. When the mouse got to her ear he whispered into her it in his own language.

Allura translated "An attack? Now?" I knew it.

"LOOK OUT" I managed to get Allura away from the blast before it hit her.

It is just as I feared, Zarkon is already here with his new monster, I just hope we can pull through.

"Alright team, summon the zords. Voltron Force, to the space lions"

"GOT IT"

"ENERGIZE! POKEMON ZORDS DESCEND"

Our zords descended from the island and we took our places to pilot them.

"SABERS LOCKED"

This attack may seem like just a fleet, but I know that the robeast monster is in one of these ships. The ships also launched some tanks to try and take down the castle, but Tony was not willing to let that happen

"Dylan, I will use the Groudon zord to take care of these tanks"

"I will do the same with the Kyogre zord" Ally was willing to defend as well.

"Alright! Just be careful you two"

"You got it" they both replied.

I used my Reshiram zord to melt these ships into molten slag, it seemed too easy, like these ships are just a distraction.

My fears were realized when I saw a coffin ship opening up and one of Zarkon's most vicious robeasts burst out of it. Of course, the others were confused and shocked when they saw the robeast.

"Did you know about this Dylan?" AJ asked.

"Yes AJ. I did. I got a vision a few hours ago and Haggar claims that this monster is stronger than all of us put together"

"We have to try Dylan! We need all four Megazords and Voltron to beat this monstrosity"

"Leslie, you do realize if we do this the castle will be defenseless"

"I know Dylan, but we need all the firepower we got" "Alright! Crimson, Sapphire abandon your stations, we have a robeast here"

"But Dylan, if we leave now the castle will be destroyed" Ally had a point, but this is something that can't be avoided.

"I'm sorry Ally, but we have a robeast here and if you two don't get down here, we will all be crushed"

"Alright, we are on our way"

"Alright guys, time to activate all megazords"

"RIGHT"

"RESHIRAM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"ZEKROM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"POKEMON MEGAZORD, ZORDS COMBINE"

"ELEMENT MEGAZORD, ZORDS COMBINE"

The Voltron Force also formed Voltron and at first I was sure that the robeast wouldn't stand a chance against all five of us. But I was wrong. Even though this is our second robeast, it's by far the toughest.

No matter what we did the robeast would always find a way to use our attacks against us. There was only one thing left that we haven't used yet.

"Alright guys, form pokemon sabers"

All the megazords formed their respective sabers and Voltron formed his blazing sword, but even that resulted in failure.

And my suspicions about the castle being destroyed were soon realized when I saw ships and tanks firing on the castle with Allura and Coran still inside. But, when the castle was destroyed a new one made out of a special thick steel popped up out of the ground. I can only imagine Yurak's reaction.

"Geez, someone must have worked all night to build that"

All the rangers were in awe about the new and modern castle. Suddenly, there was a valley of laser fire from the balcony.

"Well well well, looks like we have a new member on the team. Allura is helping us out with that laser blaster"

Once the robeast lost it's balance with all the laser fire we saw that as an opportunity to strike.

"Alright team, let's finish this monster for good"

"RIGHT"

"This is for my father. POKEMON SABERS, FINAL SLASH"

And with that, the robeast was reduced to ash.

We all met up at the new Castle of Lions and I decided to have a talk with my sister.

"Allura I had no idea you had such fire in your heart"

"Well, I am the daughter of king Alfor, and your sister Dylan, remember?"

"Well it's a good thing you're with us on this, hope Coran will understand"

 **End of Chapter 5! Remember to R and R!**


	6. One Pilot Down

**Time to start on Chapter 6 folks.**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 6: One Pilot Down

It was a new day at the new castle of lions and we were all standing up on the balcony looking over the landscape. But, today had a much deeper meaning. Once people heard that Voltron and the Power Rangers Pokemon Force were back, they immediately started coming out of the caves. My team and I thought we should join the Voltron Force to celebrate this occasion.

"It's good to see people out in the sunshine again" Allura said.

"It sure is sister. More will come when they hear that Voltron and the Knights of Arus are back"

My team gave their own ways of agreeing with me, but Leslie had something else to say.

"Even though there are some people out now, many still hide in the caves, unaware of what is going on" Soon enough, a large enough crowd has gathered at the castle and Allura took that opportunity to make her announcement.

"My people, the mightiest of robots and warriors have returned to defend us. Also, your prince and my brother, Dylan Smith, has returned. Planet Arus is free at last"

"I know I have been away for 15 years, but I am here now to protect our world and any other that the forces of Doom will try to send our way. Nothing will stop me from bringing justice to all planets that are against the forces of Doom"

Coran decided to hold a long awaited feast to celebrate the occasion. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge decided to go down to the storage room where the food was, but I decided to stay out of their business.

A little while later, there was another attack. The ships looked like they are trying to destroy the castle.

"Position robot defenses"

This is one of the many new tricks that this castle has, laser cannons, missiles, you name it.

"Zarkon's about to attack" Keith announced.

"So why are we just standing here?" Hunk asked.

"Let's move" said Sven.

"Sick the robot lions on him" exclaimed Pidge.

"I'll cover you with a laser blaster from the balcony" Allura announced, I sense much fire in her heart, just like the last time.

"Alright team, let's move out"

"Got it Dylan"

We all went out to the front gates morphed.

"POKEMON ZORDS DESCEND"

Once again, our zords came to us and we attacked these ships like they were nothing. Yurak tried to prevent us from forming the megazords, but we got through. Once Keith was able to inform his team that they could form Voltron, I gave the order.

"Alright team, time to form the megazords"

"Got it"

"RESHIRAM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"ZEKROM MEGAZORD TRANSFORMATION"

"POKEMON MEGAZORD, ZORDS COMBINE"

"ELEMENT MEGAZORD, ZORDS COMBINE"

Once Voltron and the Megazords were formed Voltron immediately formed his blazing sword. Two can play that game.

"FORM POKEMON SABERS"

Our sabers were soon energized and we attacked the command ship, which forced Yurak to retreat.

When we got back to the castle, Coran decided to go ahead with the feast to celebrate our victory, but before we dug in, Keith had an announcement to make.

"It's a victory feast, the prince and princess invite you all to dig in"

That is when Hunk just shoved his hands into the food in the middle of the table.

"He didn't mean dig in like a shovel Hunk" I exclaimed, he was embarrassed. Coran also had a little something to add.

"With today's victory, let's hope we've seen the last of the evil Zarkon"

I doubt that. I excused myself after a few minutes to get some fresh air. That is when a vision of Zarkon's next plan came to my head.

 _Vision:_

 _I was back at Castle Doom once again listening in on Zarkon and his minions, but so far, it's just complaints from the tyrant himself._

 _"I am served by fools and cowards. How could you have been defeated by a planet we have already destroyed?" Zarkon asked in fury._

 _Yurak was at the bottom of the staircase of the throne with his head down._

 _"Sire, I have sent my entire robot attack fleet against them. Somehow they have built a new castle it's awesome"_

 _Never thought Yurak would give a compliment when he is defeated._

 _"And the mighty Voltron and the Knights of Arus are back" here we go again._

 _"Haggar" Zarkon called._

 _"With my magic power I divided Voltron into five parts and the young children of the previous knights were shipped off to a little planet called Earth. But the secret to restoring Voltron and the source of the Pokemon Rangers' powers are known by two others, they consult with the ghost of King Alfor"_

 _That is when an image of Allura and myself appeared on his screen._

 _"Princess Allura and Prince Dylan, I thought they were destroyed with the rest of their planet. Bumblers! Can no one carry out my orders?"_

 _Fortunately, Zarkon can never see me when I'm like this. So he can't see the big smile on my face when I saw how frustrated he was when he found out that my sister and I are still alive._

 _"I have a scheme your majesty" I saw that coming "Princess Allura and Prince Dylan have given the secret of Voltron to the five space explorers who escaped you. It has been proven impossible to recapture all five, but take away one and Voltron as well as the Megazords are useless. I myself will go to Arus this time with my most perfect assistent"_

 _Oh my God, they are planning on taking out one of the space explorers to finish us off one by one._

 _"Destroy Voltron and the Knights of Arus, or else" Zarkon ordered._

 _"Voltron and the Knights will trouble you no more"_

 _End of Vision_

I was back at the castle and everyone was still going about with the feast, even the rangers and the Voltron force. I didn't want to ruin this moment by telling my friends about the vision, so I kept it to myself.

A few hours later

We were standing in one of the destroyed towns on the planet trying to get the remaining people that are hiding to come out.

"Here is all this great food, and nobody's coming to get it" Hunk said, complaining.

"They only feel safe, deep in those caves" exclaimed Sven.

"They'll come out with a bit of coaxing" Keith said confidently.

"Let's do a little advertising" Pidge said. With that, the Voltron Force and half of my rangers went out to try to get the people to come out of hiding. Ryan, AJ, Leslie, Lacee, and I have decided to stay behind just in case something happens.

After a while, it began to work. People came out of their hiding places and joined in the celebration. A little boy came up to Allura and me and Allura handed him an apple, which really lifted the people's spirits.

Sven and I approached the kid while he was eating his lunch

"I take it you enjoy that good red apple?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered. Sven decided to put his own thoughts into this.

"It's been awhile since we had anything besides bread and water ourselves"

"Right" Keith replied.

"You do credit to your late father" an old woman exclaimed to Allura and me.

"Bless you for sharing this food with us your majesties" exclaimed another.

I felt something a bit off in the air, thanks to my keen senses, and this was before I got my power, I am able to sense another presence in the area. But, the presence I am feeling is not very pleasant. I decided to create a double and go in stealth mode to find out who it was, but I have a feeling I already know.

"There, the Voltron Force. Go to them my wicked pet, get their attention, lure one of them this way. I only need one" That is when the cat leaped out of Haggar's arms and tried to get my friends' attention. Unfortunately, Pidge and Lance saw the cat first.

"Look" Lance exclaimed.

"A blue cat. That belongs to Zarkon's old witch, I've seen it before" Pidge pointed out.

The cat gave a vicious cry, like it was going to attack.

"Stay back Pidge. Wherever that cat is the witch has got to be close" Lance said, getting on the defensive. Of course, they can't see me in stealth mode, so I can't tell them it was a trap. That is when Lance and Sven went after the cat, I decided to follow, just in case.

The cat took us to another part of town where Haggar was. That is when she threw a laser net at Lance, he was struggling, trying to get loose.

"Your magic won't work on me old witch" Lance announced. Haggar just cackled. Lance tried drawing his blaster to break the net, but it fell out of his hand when he got it out of his jacket.

That is when I decided to come out of stealth mode to help him out. I used my saber to cut the laser net and set Lance free. Sven also had a sword in his hand ready to fight.

"Thanks" Lance said.

"Go warn the others, we'll hold them off" I exclaimed.

"It makes no difference. Anyone of you space explorers will do" Haggar said with confidence.

"You are not on your own planet anymore old witch" I told her.

"Hurry yourself up Lance" Sven ordered. Lance got up and ran back to the others.

"Now you will see our magic old witch" I told her.

Haggar cast a spell on the both of us that creates illusions of herself, which is almost like the move double team in Pokemon. We just need to stay calm and find the real Haggar. I kept my cool, but Sven kept attacking the fakes and another one appeared as soon as he hit it.

"Sven, you must keep calm, this is like a move called double team. Just focus your energy into finding the real Haggar"

"Got it prince"

"It's just Dylan, Sven"

The real Haggar sent a blast our way. Sven got the message and began to channel his energy to find the original Haggar. It sure did the trick, once the both of us focused enough, we found the real Haggar right in front of us.

"We can sense your true presence" we said together.

We charged right at Haggar with Sven in just his civilian clothes and a sword and me in my armor and saber. Our swords hit Haggar's staff, but her cat attacked Sven, then a new Robeast hit Sven from behind. I tried to stop it, but it was too strong for me in my current form. Before we knew it, both of our respective teams have come to our aid.

"Sven" shouted a voice, which sounded like Keith.

"Dylan" I heard Leslie and AJ shout.

"You're hurt bad Sven" exclaimed Lance.

"Yes, it's very bad. The witch has a new monster. Terrible. You must stop it. I'm sorry I can't help you form Voltron now" Sven said, weak.

"There's a doctor on Planet Ebb" Keith announced.

"Get me there fast" Sven ordered.

"Are you alright bro" Leslie asked.

"I'm fine parts. Don't worry about me. We need to stop Haggar's new robeast"

A little while later we were back at the castle. Haggar's newest creature came into view on the monitor.

"Look at Haggar's ugly creature. What a monster, and it's heading this way" Hunk pointed out.

"And we can't use Voltron" Pidge added.

"And we can't use the megazords either, since our zords are connected to your lions. With the blue lion out of commission, the Articuno and Kyogre zords cannot descend from the Pokemarium"

"Sven is Voltron's right arm. We gotta take the lions and zords without him" Keith exclaimed.

"Go" said Lance.

So eight of us summoned our zords while Alex and Ally stayed behind to guard the castle.

"Okay, let's do it. For Sven" Keith said with courage.

We all had our zords attack the robeast, but it feels pointless, because no matter what we do, the robeast is just unaffected by our attacks. That is when the lions and the zords got to the lava pit where the red lion was resting before it was activated.

"We're out of running room Keith" Pidge said.

"I'm not diving into that lava pit. It looks red hot" Hunk said, complaining.

"Don't worry, I can do it. That's where my lion was hiding until we found the keys" Lance said with confidence.

"AJ, Tony, and I can do it too. Our zords are built to take the heat"

Lance gave his plan to the members of his team, but we decided to join in. Lance needs to realize that he doesn't have to do this alone. The red lion and the Groudon, Moltres, and Reshiram zords latched onto the robeast. When the time was right, the remaining lions and zords pushed the robeast and we tumbled down into the lava pit. We came out of the pit in victory.

We were back at the castle and Coran gave a toast.

"To victory and the quick return of Voltron and the Knights of Arus"

Since I don't take my chances with alcohol, we all just had iced tea for the toast.

"We maybe without Voltron at the moment prince and princess, but the Voltron Force is still at your service. We managed to repel Zarkon's mightiest forces twice today, and as soon as Sven is able, we'll be back with Voltron Defender of the universe"

 **That's it for chapter 6. Let me know what you thought about it in the reviews.**


	7. The Lion has New Claws

**Chapter 7 is up next.** **The last six chapters were mainly the origin. My other chapters are probably going to be much longer, due to extended dialogue.**

Knights of Arus

Chapter 7: The lion has new claws

It was the middle of the night on Arus, but that doesn't mean a vision can take a break.

 _Vision:_

 _"I ordered the Voltron Force and the Knights of Arus destroyed and planet Arus defeated. None of my wishes were carried out" Zarkon complained._

 _"Patience sire, all in good time. One of the space explorers is now disabled. With only four members they can no longer form Voltron. And since the zords are connected to the lions, the Knights can not longer form their megazords. Now planet Arus is easy prey" Haggar advised._

 _"Good news Haggar. Now we will attack Arus and they won't have those giant robots to defend them"_

 _End of Vision:_

I admit, that was one of the shortest visions I had in awhile. I didn't want to dwell on it so much, so I put on a Japanese song called Dino Soul and drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, the alarm sounded. I immediately got out of bed and into uniform to see what all the commotion was about.

I met up with Keith, Lance, and Pidge, I'm guessing Hunk was too tired to get up. I didn't see the other rangers either, they must have taken Melatonin to go to sleep.

We got to the end of the hallway where the alarm was coming from, only to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who goes there" Keith demanded. The figure just laughed.

"Who are you?" Lance asked

"Alright you had your chance now defend yourself" Pidge demanded and leapt into the air. He went towards the figure and kicked it in the face. The figure gave out a squeal of pain. A couple of items fell when Pidge kicked it: a handbag and a suitcase.

When the lights came on, we got a better look at the figure, it was a lady, big boned, and dressed in casual Arusian attire.

"Wait till I get my hands on you. You think you're tough, you'll pay for this outrage" the mysterious woman threatened.

"Wow, it's a lady" Keith pointed out.

"Could be a disguise" Lance accused and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Don't you young people know about respecting elders, I'm the royal governess" the woman said. Oh boy, I think we might be in trouble.

"Uh oh" Pidge whimpered.

"She's telling the truth guys, this must be the nanny my sister told us about" I told them.

"Could be" said Keith.

"What's all this commotion? I heard the alarm and...who are you? Nanny? Nanny you're a site for sore eyes" Coran said.

"Master Coran, I'm glad you came to help me" Nanny said, relieved.

"Where? How? What happened?" Coran kept asking random questions.

"I heard rumors that Voltron and the Knights of Arus were back, and I rushed to see"

"Well, I thought she was the witch" Pidge said. But boy was it the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you? I'd like to teach you a lesson. If you had looked before you leaped this wouldn't have happened" Nanny exclaimed.

"Pidge, I'd keep quiet if I were you" I told him.

"Nanny, this is Lance, Keith, and Pidge. They're here to protect the kingdom" Coran said.

"Geez, what am I Coran, chopped liver" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Nanny, I would like to reintroduce you to someone, this is Prince Dylan, The princess's long lost little brother"

"Your majesty, I didn't know you had survived. But these three, protect THIS kingdom. You mean these scoundrels work with you and for your sister. They are nothing but a bunch of hooligans. Attacking helpless people before they can defend themselves, and you I'd like to put over my knee" That is when she broke down into sobs.

"There there take it easy Nanny. You might get to like them once you've worked with them" Coran said, which brought up her spirits immediately "The princess needs her royal governess. The prince has all the respect you could give him, so you don't have to worry about him"

"Yes Coran, I've come back to work. I will be like a mother to her again" Nanny said with pride.

"Oh boy, first she cries then she laughs. Wish she'd make up her mind" Lance complained.

"Glad she's not my mother" Pidge said.

"Pidge, I told you to keep your mouth shut" I told him.

"I heard that, come back here you" Pidge stopped right in his tracks when he heard Nanny's voice "Don't you have any manners young man? My first job is to teach the three of you proper behavior. Come back" That is when we all decided to make a run for it, of course, I did it with my super speed, but not without Pidge saying goodnight to Nanny.

We all ran to another hallway, out of breath.

"A governess. That's like a mother or a teacher, I suppose she means well" Lance said.

"Guess the princess likes her" said Keith.

"I'd like her too if she would just leave me alone" said Pidge.

That is when the alarms went off the second time that night. This time it woke up the other rangers. We all met up in the control room and the gauges say that the blue lion is gone.

"Someone's in the blue lion" Keith said.

"Not Sven's lion, he's still laid up" said Lance.

Keith brought the blue lion up onto the monitor.

"Well, someone is stealing the blue lion" Pidge accused.

"Stealing? But who?" Keith asked.

"Okay, let's go" said Lance.

"Hold on. I want to know what we're up against. Maybe it's that old" But before Keith could finish, a scream came over the communication system. I know that scream anywhere. It's Allura.

That is when Coran came running into the Control Room.

"It's her magesty. Princess!"

"Sister do you read me?"

When no response came, Coran made some adjustments on the moniters so we could see the blue lion better. It showed the lion going out of control knocking down trees in the forest.

"I was afraid she might try this. That girl she's going to be the death of me" Coran said.

That is when the image changed again to show Allura struggling with the controls.

"Oh boy" I said.

"I only wanted to help during Sven's absense. If I could just learn how to operate this blue lion we could form Voltron, and my brother and his team could form the megazords, but it's not easy" Allura explained. Of course, only I can here it, since the comms weren't on. Unlike most people on Earth, Allura and I have a special connection as the royal siblings of Arus. It's like I can hear what she's saying without needing the communication system.

"Oh I'm so scared, but I must show them I can do it" she continued.

"At least it's not one of Zarkon's gang" said Keith.

"You've said it Commander"

"Princess get back here" Coran demanded.

"No Coran! Not until I learn to fly and form Voltron" Allura retorted.

I admit, Allura has a lot of confidence and determination, but I have a funny feeling it's going to get her in trouble someday.

"This is all your fault. The Voltron Force and Knights of Arus indeed" said a voice.

That is when we all turned around and saw Nanny pointing a spear at us like the space explorers did when they first arrived.

"Now Pidge I don't want you going flying off the handle" said Keith.

"What'd you say...oh" said Pidge.

"Dylan, what is the meaning of this? Who is she?" the rangers asked.

"I'll explain later"

"Why in the world is the princess trying to do your jobs? Don't answer that. Just go out there and bring her back now" Nanny demanded. I swear, she's more strict than my adopted mother.

"Come on team. Let's go get her" said Keith.

"Guys, since only three lions are going out, and there really isn't that much of a threat, I'll go with the Voltron Force myself" I declared.

"Alright Dylan, just contact us if you need any help" Leslie said.

"I'll be fine Leslie, besides what could be so hard bringing back one puny lion? No offence Lion Rangers"

"None taken" they said.

Coran raised the dais for the Lion Rangers to get to there respective lions, but since they were on the dais when it was rising, they fell off. They went to their respective elevators and morphed on the way down.

"Wish me luck guys" I said to my team.

"Good luck Dylan" they all said.

I ran to the front gate with my super speed to catch up with the lions.

"ENERGIZE! RESHIRAM ZORD DESCEND!"

The Reshiram Zord descended from the Pokemarium and I instantly jumped into the cockpit.

"SABER LOCKED! POWER UP MY FRIEND"

We soon reached the area where Allura was. The blue lion was completely out of control.

"Allura! Allura this is your brother speaking. Can you hear me?" I asked.

"I can't. I can't." she answered.

It's like our minds are linked in a special way that we can see what the other is seeing and sense each other's feelings. Right now, I sense that Allura is frightened due to her first time flying the lion.

"Come in Princess! Come in!" said Keith over the radio.

"AAAAHHH! I hear you! I hear you!" Allura replied.

"You'll be okay sister. Just keep your eyes open"

"I can't look" she said.

"She doesn't know the first thing about flying that ship! She could be hurt or killed!" said a voice, which was obviously Nanny.

"Nanny you need to be quiet so we can work" I told her.

"Quiet! Who are you telling to be quiet!" Nanny asked in anger.

"Is that Nanny?" Allura asked.

"Nevermind. Just stay cool and follow Keith's instructions" I told her.

Keith managed to teach her the basics of flying a lion, but just as she was getting the hang of it, she was heading for the top of a mountain.

"I'll take care of this obstacle. FUSION FLARE!"

I used the Reshiram zord's fusion flare attack to blast away the mountaintop that was in Allura's way. After that, she landed the lion at the side of the mountain.

"I don't know how, but she did it" said Lance.

"Atta girl" said Pidge.

A few hours later

We were all in Allura's bed chambers to keep an eye on her after what she went through. At around 7 am, she woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"It's all over, you are safe now in your own room" said Coran.

"We brought you here after you crash landed. Remember?" asked Pidge.

"Thank you. And thank you for being such a good brother Dylan" said Allura.

"It's no big deal. It's who I am"

Allura started to rise out of her bed. I had a feeling she was going to try flying again.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Coran.

"I've got to go back and try again. Practice makes perfect" she replied.

Now I know we both got the stubborn trait of our parents.

"You mustn't" said Coran. He even grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Coran let go of me right now" Allura demanded. I can feel the anger radiating from her aura.

"I cannot. I will not have you jeapordize your life again. The princess's place is in the castle"

"My DUTY is to protect Planet Arus. My place is here or in the blue lion if that's what it takes. Someone's gotta take Sven's place and that's me. If I don't take his place, my brother and his team won't be at full strength. Now unhand me. That is a ROYAL order." she exclaimed once again. That is when Nanny entered the room.

"We came back to help and that's what I'm going to do" she said.

"Nanny" said Allura.

"When you were young I taught you respect Allura. It looks like you need a refresher course"

I get the feeling I knew what she was talking about. Good thing I had some of the other rangers in the room as well.

"LACEE! LESLIE!"

"Got it Dylan. ENERGY ROPES!"

The energy ropes fastened themselves around Nanny's wrists, making her unable to make her move.

"RANGERS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Nanny shouted in anger.

"You shouldn't have any room to talk Nanny. I know what you were going to do. That's what my adopted mother did to me all the time when I misbehaved in my younger days on Earth. You need to realize that Allura is the princess of Arus, but she's allowed to make her own decisions." I lectured her.

An hour later

Allura, Coran, Nanny, and I were still in Allura's bed chambers discussing what needs to be done. I had the other rangers train in the gym or meditate in the garden until further notice, and the Lion Rangers were doing, who knows what.

"You think you're doing the right thing, but you're wrong" said Allura.

"I agree with you sister. I had a feeling Coran here would have a reaction like this"

"Coran, Nanny, if you don't let me fly the blue lion, who will? You gotta let me do it. Without the blue lion we can't form Voltron and Dylan and his team will never be at full strength with their zords. And without Voltron and the megazords to defend them, our people of Planet Arus will be at the mercy of that evil Zarkon. Now leave me alone Coran and Nanny. Dylan you can stay if you wish" Allura stated.

"Now YOU listen. Our only princess should not take a chance and let someone else pilot the blue lion. In the village near Crown Mountain there are many possible candidates. Brave, intelligent men." Nanny stated, bluntly.

"A splendid idea. I will send someone there immediately" said Coran, agreeing to that horrible idea at once.

"It's my idea and I have friends there" said Nanny.

This is a terrible idea. Horrible is more like it. Everyone should know by now that the lions are not just machines. They are a cross between technology and magic. The lions choose who is worthy to pilot them, and the blue lion has chosen Allura in Sven's place. Not as a temporary pilot, but a permanent member of the team.

A few minutes after that, I got another vision of Zarkon's plan.

 _Vision:_

 _"My spies tell me that the Lion Rangers and Pokemon Rangers are looking for new recruits to obtain the blue lion powers, so they could form those mighty robots and be a full power again." said Zarkon._

 _Apparently, he heard about this news when he was busy eating his lunch. I get the feeling the meat he was eating was from one of his many victims his Robeasts killed in the arena._

 _"Fear not oh great one. I have already prepared evil magic for their doom." said Haggar confidently, "My devil cat, Kova, has just compleated the spell. A giant Robeast will destroy them"_ _I should've known that was coming._

 _"Are you certain they will not survive and obtain full power?" asked Zarkon._

 _"They have an old Nanny friend. When they come to rescue her, they will parish."_

 _"My compliments to you Haggar. You have prepared very well this time"_

 _End of Vision:_

"Another vision brother?" a voice asked, and when I heard brother, I instantly knew who is was.

"Yes Allura. It was. Look, the other rangers and I have to get to Crown Mountain. Nanny's in trouble"

"Go Dylan. I know you can't summon all the zords yet, but you should be able to use your powers"

"You're right sister, now I have to gather the others and go into battle"

"Alright. Good luck brother"

"Rangers we need to get to Crown Mountain at once. We have a Robeast alert"

 _"Copy that Dylan. We're on our way" replied AJ._

Our powers also gave us the ability to run at lightning fast speed, just like the Flash. That way we can go into battle without polluting the air.

Once we all ran to the battle site, we came face to face with another one of Haggar's hideous creations. It kinda resembles a Minotaur with the two bull horns on it's head. It also has some additional horns at the very top of it's head.

"HEY UGLY!"

That got the Robeast's attention.

"PREPARE TO BE SENT BACK TO PLANET DOOM AS A PILE OF SCRAP! READY RANGERS?"

"READY DYLAN"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! POKEMON MORPHER READY!"

"ENERGIZE! HA! UNLEASH THE POWER!"

"DRAGON OF TRUTH! POKEMON WHITE!"

"DRAGON OF IDEALS! POKEMON BLACK!"

"BEING OF NEW SPECIES! POKEMON PINK"

"BIRD OF ICE! POKEMON BLUE"

"BEING OF GENETICS! POKEMON GRAY!"

"BIRD OF LIGHTNING! POKEMON YELLOW!"

"BIRD OF FIRE! POKEMON RED!"

"LORD OF THE SKIES! POKEMON GREEN!"

"LORD OF THE LAND! POKEMON CRIMSON!"

"LORD OR THE SEAS! POKEMON SAPPHIRE!"

"The universe's defenders will never surrender! POWER RANGERS"

"POKEMON FORCE!"

The Robeast made the first move and sent a blast our way.

"Two can play that game, actually, ten can. Everyone, use your individual weapons, all in distance attack mode"

"Got it"

"RESHIRAM DEFENDER BLASTER MODE"

"ZEKROM DEFENDER BLASTER MODE"

"MEW BOW"

"ARTICUNO LANCE STRIKER MODE"

"MEWTWO AXE CANNON MODE"

"ZAPDOS DAGGERS PISTLE MODE"

"MOLTRES SWORD RIFFLE MODE"

"RAYQUAZA STAFF BLAST MODE"

"GROUDON SHIELD QUAKE MODE"

"KYOGRE FIGHTING FINS GEYSER MODE"

"FIRE"

The ten blasts alone didn't destroy him. They merely just dented his armor.

"Dylan, a slight problem, all ten of those blasts didn't destroy him. In fact, they just dented that armor of his" said AJ.

"There has to be something we can do guys. We can't just let this monster walk out of here"

 _"Dylan"_

"Huh? What was that?"

"Dylan your saber's glowing" said Leslie.

I unsheathed my saber and it turns out Leslie was right, as usual. My saber was glowing in an intense bright light.

 _"Dylan this is your father. I'm speaking to you through the saber. There is a way to defeat this Robeast. You must use the raw power of certain animals from Earth."_

"Raw power of animals? What does that mean father"

 _"These should answer your question"_

It was in that moment that 6 out of the ten of us recieved new morphers, the Dino Bucklers from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.

"Dylan what are these?" Lacee asked.

"A gift from my father. I say we give them a test drive. LET'S GO"

"YEAH"

We took the bucklers out of their holdsters ready to morph.

"DINO BUCKLER"

"TYRANNO RANGER! DYLAN"

"DRAGON RANGER! ALEX"

"MAMMOTH RANGER! RYAN"

"TRICERA RANGER! AJ"

"TIGER RANGER! LESLIE!"

"PTERA RANGER! LACEE!"

"KYORYU SENTAI ZYURANGER"

This power sure gave us the boost we needed, and after much struggling, the monster was finally defeated, but it wasn't destroyed. The forces of Doom used some kind of beam to make the monster grow. It was ready to crush everything.

"POWER DOWN!"

We demorphed from our Zyuranger forms and back to our normal mode as Pokemon rangers. We need to summon the zords in order to defeat this monster, but without the blue lion, we can't form the megazords.

"Guys I'm going to head back to the castle to try and convince Coran to let Allura use the blue lion morpher"

"Alright Dylan, but be careful" said Lacee.

"Leslie, you're in charge until I get back"

"You got it Dylan"

I used my speed to get back to the castle when I stumbled upon something strange. Allura's bedroom door was wide open, and when I looked inside, she was tied to a chair.

"Allura! Are you alright? Who did this to you"

"I'm fine Dylan, Coran did this to me. He's determined to not let me become a lion ranger"

"Hold still"

I used my saber to cut the ropes that binded her and set her free.

"Thank you brother. Now we have to go"

"I know, the Robeast has already grown. We need you"

Allura ran to the control room to obtain the blue lion morpher and I went back out to summon my zord.

"RESHIRAM ZORD DESCEND"

As soon as I summoned my zord from the island, the blue lion came out of the lake with the newest blue lion ranger piloting it.

"SABER LOCKED! Blue, Sapphire, you can now summon your zords so we can take down this monster"

 _"Thanks for the info Dylan. We're on it right now" said Alex._ "ACTIVATE ALL POKEMON MEGAZORDS"

The megazords were formed and Voltron was back.

"FORM POKEMON SABERS"

Once we all formed our sabers and Voltron with his blazing sword, we turned that Robeast into a smoldering pile of scrap.

We landed the five robots onto the Arusian soil and Nanny ran straight to Allura. She tried to get Allura to promise to never fly the blue lion again, or even touch the morpher, but she couldn't do that. When she returned to our group, we celebrated the success of her first real battle as a ranger. I just hope Zarkon doesn't attack for a while.

 **That's it for Chapter 7. Remember to read and review.**


End file.
